Patent Document 1 discloses a control device for a hybrid vehicle, which includes an engine as a power source, and an electric motor for performing torque assist while driving. The hybrid vehicle is provided with a pattern selecting switch for switching a transmission condition (a transmission map, etc.) of an automatic transmission to a power pattern or a normal pattern. When a user selects the power pattern by using the pattern selecting switch, the control device assumes that the power performance required by the user is higher than usual. At this time, the control device changes the transmission map indicating the transmission condition of the automatic transmission to the power pattern, and performs assist-control for increasing an assist amount of torque by the electric motor.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3097559